Bodyguards to Lovers
by BlueStuff123
Summary: Sabrina has a dark past filled with pain and attacks. And when she's going to Harvard which is far from home, her parents hire a bodyguard to look after her! But, one thing Sabrina realizes is that her roommate has the same eye color as the boy she had seen that had haunted her past. Could the boy possibly be the person who had caused her so much pain? R&R!
1. Memories of the Past

**Chapter One: Memories of the Past**

* * *

"_Let me go!" Sabrina screamed clawing and kicking the men that surrounded her. _

"_Not until you answer some questions, __**princess,**__" a man with a red beard snarled. He pushed Sabrina onto the wall and held a knife to her throat. _

"_What do you want?" Sabrina gasped. _

"_Tell us where you're keeping your necklace!" a bald and ugly man roared. "Or you'll never be able to wear your necklace!" _

"_I'll never tell you!" Sabrina cried as she struggled for breath. The man pushed the knife a bit harder and she felt a stream of blood trickle down my throat._

"_Tell us!" the red haired man bellowed. "Where is it?"_

_Sabrina shook her head wildly. She had to protect the necklace; it was given to her from my Granny Relda at her death bed._

_The red haired man snarled as he grabbed Sabrina and pushed her to the ground. She fell like a stone and tried to get up but pain seared in her back. Pain came again simultaneously on her stomach and her face and she was just slumped on the ground, hopeless. Sabrina struggled to get up time to time but it'd never work. She felt blood dripping down her face as she tears rose to her eyes because of the pain. Then she let go and sobbed like a waterfall but the pain never stopped. For every kick and punch she felt her consciousness slowly slipping and black flashing in her mind. Then, one man threw a punch on her head so hard-_

* * *

Sabrina suddenly bolted up, clutching her sheets. Her hair was wet from sweat and her breathing was shallow. Sabrina took some time to catch her breath and tied her hair up. When she was done, she started to cry. Tears just streamed down Sabrina's face as sobs racked her chest. Questions swirled in her head like a tornado. Why did she have to be entrusted with the Opal necklace? Why did she have to be attacked because of this stupid necklace? Couldn't she just throw it out the window and- Sabrina pulled her hair and yelled.

"WHY?!" Sabrina shouted. "Why me? What have I done?!"

Her body shuddered as tears rapidly coursed down her face.

"Why?" Sabrina whispered.

She sat on her bed and watched the full moon as hot tears gently trickled down her cheeks. In a few minutes later, footsteps were heard and the door to her room bolted open.

"Sabrina!" Veronica, her mom shouted. "We heard shouting!"

"Yes?" Sabrina asked glumly. She wiped her tears hurriedly as Veronica and Henry, her dad looked at her.

"Was it those dreams again?" Henry asked pitifully.

"DON'T PITY ME!" Sabrina shouted. She closed her eyes for a minute. "Sorry Dad."

Henry shook his head in worry.

"Sabrina, do you want some of that potion that Daphne bought? It will help you sleep better," Veronica suggested.

"Mom, I don't want to take potions everyday to help me," Sabrina moaned.

Veronica hugged her daughter sadly.

"Get some sleep dear. You have college tomorrow," Henry said. "Are you done packing?"

"Yes Dad," Sabrina replied in a monotone.

"Well then Sabrina, you try getting some sleep alright?" Veronica advised.

Sabrina nodded and her parents left the room. Sabrina untied her hair and snuggled deep into the blankets.

"No more nightmares tonight," Sabrina whispered as she closed her eyes and went into darkness.

* * *

"Here's my Harvard child!" Veronica squealed as Sabrina made her steps down from the stairs.

"Hey Mom," Sabrina greeted. "Daphne. Dad."

Henry nodded and Daphne smirked in an excited and mischievous way. She was holding Sabrina's Harvard Pamphlet and Sabrina knew that what Daphne was going to say was from the pamphlet.

"Sabrina, who do you think you roommate might be?" Daphne asked slyly. "Maybe a boy!"

"T-that's impossible!" Sabrina stuttered her face turning red. "That would be wrong."

"No it isn't. It says in the pamphlet that now their putting girls and boys together so both genders can bond and 'get ready for their future lives.'" Daphne giggled.

"WHAT?" Henry shouted spewing his coffee all over his table.

Basil, who was nine laughed in delight. Basil was showing off a mischievous aura these days. He had tripped Sabrina with a line, poured slime onto Daphne, and filled Henry's mug of coffee with poop in powder form.

"Henry!" Veronica scolded as she tossed Henry a rag.

"Did you say that boys are paired up with girls?" Henry demanded. "That is impossible!"

Henry tossed the rag to Basil who pouted and tossed the rag to Daphne. Daphne huffed and tossed it to Sabrina.

"Da-"Sabrina started.

"Sabrina Grimm, you cannot be paired up with a b-boy!" Henry growled.

"Dad, it's not in my decision," Sabrina said reasonably.

Henry stormed off into the living room as Sabrina excused herself from the table.

"I'll go get my suitcase," Sabrina told her family as she marched up the stairs.

Sabrina went into her room and got her sky-blue suitcase. She had Daphne put a spell on it that made it fit anything even though the suitcase was small. She had packed shirts (long sleeves, short sleeves, thick, warm, loose, baggy), pants (thick, short, comfortable, jeans, etc), undergarments, shoes, jackets, pajama clothes, hats (beanies, baseball caps), toothbrush and toothpaste, books, and etc.

She turned it over and reached down into the secret pocket on her suitcase. There, she felt a cool box and pulled it out. It was plain black but Sabrina knew it was made out of obsidian. She tapped it twice and said, "Superbitastical."

The box clicked and the cover came off. There was another box which Sabrina tapped three times. She whispered, "Calistopherbal." She box came off and there was one more lock.

"Saneesil HenRonakeiar," Sabrina murmured.

Granny Relda had made that thing up. It was a mixture of Sabrina, Daphne, Basil, Henry, Veronica, Jake, and Briar Rose. The lock clicked and the box revealed a necklace. It had a turtle on it and it was made from opals. Her Granny Relda had given it to her at her death bed. Daphne had gotten an aquarium necklace with a flower on it. Granny Relda said that the necklaces had belonged to one of Granny Relda's oldest descendants. And when Granny Relda said that, she knew that she meant _old._ Sabrina clipped it onto her neck and enjoyed its weight for a minute. She had took off the necklace ever since… the accident. Sabrina closed her eyes and she heard screaming.

* * *

"_Boss!" a man called. "We got her."_

_The man's eyes were sparkling with pride and reward. Sabrina's body ached and hurt as she was dragged in a thick rope. It sawed down her skin making a mark on her body._

"_Where's the necklace?" a boy's voice snapped._

"_She won't tell us," the man said. He gave her a kick onto the stomach making her groan._

"_You know I need the necklace, Robert!" the man growled._

"_She won't say!" Robert protested._

_Footsteps were heard and shoes were by her side._

"_So you have the turtle necklace don't you?" the boy voice asked._

_Sabrina strained to look at the man in front of her. But all she saw was piercing blue-green eyes._

"_Answer me!" he bellowed._

"_Yes," she croaked weakly._

"_Then where is it?" the boy demanded._

"_Why…should I-I tell you?" Sabrina said her voice cracking._

"_Look Blondie, I don't have time for stalling. Just tell me! It's highway, or __**my **__way," the boy threatened._

"_You stupid worthless human," Sabrina wheezed as she coughed._

_The boy lifted his heel and Sabrina winced as she waited for the kick. But, he just gingerly touched her face and nudged it._

"_You know, you're not that ugly," the boy commented. "Too bad your face will be a mess if you don't answer some questions."_

_Even though Sabrina was weak and hurt, she still had the urge to roll her eyes._

"_Robert, take her to __**the room**__," the boy ordered._

_She was heaved up and was carried like a sack. Sabrina looked around and saw the boy staring at her. His eyes were looking at her with great interest. Sabrina shot him a dirty look and he returned a scowl. She was taken into a small room with practically nothing inside except some tubes in the wall and some wood._

"_See you_ _**princess**__," the man smirked as he slammed the door shut._

"_Hey!" Sabrina screamed. "Where am I?"_

"_Just say that you'll tell us where the necklace is and you'll be alright," a deeper voice said._

_This was definitely a different voice. Then, fire started to come out of the tubes setting the logs on fire. Smoke started to fill the air and Sabrina started to choke. The fire crackled and started to spread. _

_Sabrina looked around desperately looking for an escape route but didn't find any. _

_Then, the fire licked her leg gently. Screams erupted from her chest as pain exploded on her leg as she let out a blood curdling scream. Another flame clobbered her arm and lava blasted in her mind making her scream and gray flashed-_

* * *

Sabrina flashed back into reality. She looked around and sat onto the floor. Her skirt moved in an angle so a scar showed on her thigh. She rubbed it as she remembered the burn that had branded her skin. It had been that boy's fault. His entire fault! He had set the fire; wait, had it been that other deeper voice? Sabrina racked her mind. Had it been a different voice?

_No,_ a voice whispered in her mind. _You probably inhaled too much smoke._

Sabrina decided to agree with that inkling as she grabbed her suitcase and went downstairs.

"I'm ready for Harvard!" She shouted as Daphne, Henry, Veronica, and Basil grinned.

* * *

**A/N~** **Well, thank you all of those who had read this Fanfiction! I figured I don't want to put the Author's Note on the top because it looks super horrible with the Line Break and title of the chapter. Sorry, I'm just a total NEAT FREAK! Anyways, that's the chapter and you know... maybe you can write something nice in that box below and click Post Review? Well, it's your choice... It's not like I'm going to force you or something... Or maybe I will...*chuckles mysterious.* Anyways, thank you all those people who had read this chapter!**


	2. Stupid Prideful Girl

**Chapter Two: Stupid Prideful Girl **

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to University already! And it's Harvard! Oh, you're growing up so fast! I'm going miss-"

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Veronica screeched as Henry slammed the brakes making the tires squeal.

"Dad, do you want to kill me before I even get to the airport?" Sabrina joked as she held a hand to her chest.

"Well Hank, looks like your nervousness is striking up to your temper," Uncle Jake, Henry's brother taunted as Henry glared at Jake.

Again, Jake had set something onto the car so it would get bigger inside so Mr. Canis, Briar Rose (Jake's girlfriend), and Jake would fit next to Sabrina, Daphne, and Basil.

"Jake!" Veronica complained as she rolled her eyes. "Must you be so immature?"

"'Roni, you've asked me that many times so why test your luck this time?" Jake smirked.

"Sorry Veronica," Briar apologized as she sent Jake a sharp look.

Veronica huffed and shot Jake an offended look.

Daphne grinned to herself.

_I am so lucky to have such a crazy family,_ she thought. _With the yelling, arguing, cheesiness, anger, romance, and ahhhhhhhhhh. You know, I should be really thankful to have this family. I just love the way the car backfires, the way the last step on the stairs creaks, and that green piece of string on the floor of the car that's hissing-_

"WHA!" Daphne cried aloud as she pointed to the green, thin line coiling around the floor.

"SNAKE!" Briar squealed as she leapt onto Jake's lap, clawing his shirt oh-so-not-lady-like.

The snake hissed and it sounded like laughing.

"I've got the Amulet of Snake Charming somewhere," Daphne mumbled as she dug around in her coat.

"Hurry!" Sabrina said, inching away from the snake that now had his eyes on her.

"Nope," Daphne muttered. "That's the Ring or Moona. Oh! I think I-NO! This is messy! Where is it?!"

Uncle Jake studied his niece, amusedly.

"Daphne," Uncle Jake told her. "You put that Amulet into your left hand B4 pocket."

"AND YOU TELL ME NOW!" Daphne burst out as she reached into her left hand B4 pocket.

She grabbed an amulet with a snake on it with a red ruby in the middle. She pressed the red ruby and the snake on the amulet began to hiss. The snake on the floor began to wave its head and then it flopped onto the floor.

Everyone practically passed out in relief. Briar slowly started to get away from Jake's lap and Jake laid his head back in relaxation.

"That was scary," Sabrina gasped.

"No it wasn't. You're just a wuss," Basil smirked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "May I meet Hailey someday Basil?"

Basil paled. "H-Hailey? How do you know?"

"Baze, you dia-I mean journal talks to me every night," Sabrina retorted.

Basil sputtered angrily.

"_Basil and Hailey, sitting in a tree!" _Daphne sang. _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

Uncle Jake clapped Basil on the back. "Basil, you don't want to ask your dad for advice. He took your mom to a library for their first date!"

Henry scowled. "Dad was out eating dinner with Mom! And _you_ told me to go to the library!"

Jake shrugged and Briar eyed him.

"You are _not_ taking me to the library!" Briar cried.

"Don't worry, Princess. I am not that low like my brother," Jake smirked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "The library wasn't that bad. I got a new library card!"

"Sure, what will that buy you? A fancy dinner?" Jake joked.

Veronica punched Jake on the arm and Jake winced.

"Not missing those rock climbing lessons?" Jake croaked and rubbed his arm.  
"Duh."

After that, it was silent in the car while Henry veered and turned left and right. Sabrina thought it was the most boring time of her life.

* * *

"So I guess this is it," Sabrina whispered as she put her suitcase onto the platform.

Veronica squeezed her hand and smiled through tears. "Have a nice time!"

Daphne started to sob and hugged Sabrina around the middle. Sabrina too, fought back tears but willed herself not to let them flow.

"Flight 147 about to take off. All passengers please abroad," a woman's voice called out as Sabrina slowly made her way to the line.

"See you," Sabrina whispered as she hurried her steps to the line and disappeared into the plane.

When Sabrina reached her seat, she regretted what she'd done. Why had she not said goodbye? Why hadn't she? Was it the fear of crying in front of her parents and siblings? Stupid prideful girl! She buried her face into her hands and started to cry. The words, **Stupid Prideful Girl** whispered in her mind as she cried.

"I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad. I love you Daphne. I love you, Uncle Jake. I love you, Briar Rose. I love you everyone!" Sabrina whispered as she buried her head into her hands. And then, Sabrina fell asleep, at the mercy of her dreams.


End file.
